


Home

by ellebellebab



Category: Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: EVERYONE PILED ONTO THE BUS TO PICK UP MISSING MEMBER FROM THE AIRPORT. loud hugging and chattering when said member shows up at the ‘arrivals’ gate. -- Adam & James coming back from Austin maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

“Shotgun!”

 

“God damn it”

 

“If you wanted a front seat Spoole you should learn to drive a stick” Bruce said, hopping into the drivers seat and pulling his seatbelt on.

 

“But it's annoying, I always stall and then everyone laughs at me”

 

“Aw, we only laugh cause it's funny your face gets all scrunched up and your cheeks get all hot” Joel said, smiling smugly at Sean from the passenger seat.

 

Lawrence reached forward from his seat in the back to the middle seat and patted Spoole on the shoulder, “Don't listen to him Spoole we only laugh because it's cute”

 

“No I totally laugh because it's funny” Bruce agreed, high-fiving Joel and turning the key in the ignition, waiting for Matt to get into his seat next to Lawrence before backing out of the driveway.

 

It was an hour or so drive to the airport from their house and Bruce wasn't at all surprised that the rest of the guys had decided to come along for the drive. Adam and James had only been gone for 30 hours tops and already it was 30 hours too long. They just weren't used to functioning unless they were all together, even with one of them gone they were all kind of lost, let alone two.

 

“Do you think they're sad they didn't win On The Spot?” Spoole asked, looking out the window and stretching in his seat slightly.

 

“Fuck no, also it was Ray's last episode it'd be kind of shitty if he didn't win”

 

“They bring dishonour on our family!” Lawrence yelled.

 

“Says the guy who lost when he was on the show” Joel muttered.

 

“Yeah but Bruce and James still won so it was kind of like a win for me too”

 

“Always riding on my coattails” Bruce said, shaking his head as he changed lanes.

 

“You know how much I want to be you Bruce, all bulging ribs and hairy body”

 

“Who fucking wouldn't”

 

The drive went by quickly with the guys all chatting and Joel's over flamboyant recreation of Nicki Minaj on the radio and they were soon pulling into the airport car park. All piling out of the car in a flurry of loud laughter and arms thrown over shoulders, earning a strange look from the old lady walking towards her car.

 

“Okay, we're in public, professional faces on guys let's not embarrass them” Bruce said as the walked inside, heading towards the gate that the plane from Austin would be coming into.

 

“I still wish you'd let us make a sign” Matt said softly.

 

“I bought glitter pens”

 

“Spoole you already had glitter pens”

 

“Well you never know when you'll need glitter.”

 

Lawrence tugged Spoole's cap down over his head and chuckled warmly, smiling when Joel laced their fingers together.

 

“Flight 238 from Austin has just landed at gate 33” the mechanical voice over the loud speaker had each other men picking their feet up, excited to see their boys they hurried to the gate, watching eagerly as the plane taxied down the runway.

 

“Remember be calm, we can yell all we want when we're back in the car” Bruce wasn't overreacting, and living in L.A meant they didn't exactly have to hide their relationship. Not so much because people were accepting but more because everyone was so caught up in their own lives they didn't give a shit. But he still never knew when some asshole was going to make it their personal mission to fuck his day up.

 

“Jesus dad calm down”

 

“Funny I seem to remember Joel saying the word dad in quite a different context a few nights ago”

 

“Lawrence we're in public!” Spoole said, rolling his eyes and watching with disdain as Joel punched the man softly in the arm.

 

“Why are you surprised?” Matt said, stifling a yawn before shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and resting his head on Spoole's shoulder.

 

“Sometimes I wonder if we're all actual grown ups, sometimes I really wonder, how do we live in a house without dying, how does that happen?” Bruce said, shaking his head and trying to hide his smile when Lawrence and Joel started playfully slapping each other.

 

“Ow that hurt Lawrence you dick” Joel exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder quickly and pouting at the other man.

 

“Children...” Bruce muttered again.

 

“That didn't hurt Joel”

 

“How do you know it wasn't you getting hit!”

 

“I forget how delicate you are I'm sorry I don't always remember that your skin is made of glass”

 

“I'll glass you in a minute”

 

“Isn't that them?” all of the men stopped what they were doing and followed Matt's pointer finger towards the gate where, thankfully, blessedly, a tired looking Adam and James were emerging, shouldering their backpacks and waving enthusiastically at them.

 

“Okay remember, calm nice and ca-” Bruce was cut off by Joel running towards the two men, launching himself on them with an arm around each of their necks and a kiss on each other their cheeks.

 

“Oh brother” Bruce sighed, watching as Lawrence too went to join them, hugging them both and taking their backpacks chivalrously, kissing James on the forehead before grabbing Adams hand.

 

Bruce looked to his left and saw Spoole and Matt looking up at him hopefully and he threw his hands up, “Fine go whatever”

 

“Don't pretend you don't want to run up and do the exact same thing” Spoole said, grabbing Matt's hand and going to join their boyfriends.

 

“Shut up Spoole”

 

“No really you guys were funny we all laughed a lot.” James rolled his eyes at Joel.

 

“You're such a bad liar”

 

“Did you talk to Gus about that livestream stuff?”

 

“Lawrence I don't wanna talk about work I just got home”

 

“Adam it's important”

 

Bruce grinned as he looked around at his boys, each one talking animatedly and all at once and creating absolute chaos in the middle of L.A.X.

 

“When were you gonna say hello huh?” Bruce shrugged at James, hugging him and pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear.

 

“The others have been very impatient about you guys getting home.” he said, hugging Adam quickly before they set out towards the direction of the car park.

 

“Oh and like you haven't you were checking your phone for the time every five minutes since you woke up” Joel said.

 

“Aw even Bruce missed us” Adam teased.

 

“Hey Joel?”

 

“Yes Spoole my dear?”

 

“Shotgun!”

 

“Oh you little shit”

 

Adam slipped his hand into Bruce's as the rest of the guys chased after a rapidly disappearing Spoole.

 

“Glad to be home? To this madness?” Bruce said squeezing the other mans fingers.

 

“Like you wouldn't believe.”

 


End file.
